Life was boring
by ClevaniBloodHound
Summary: So, high school, Arthur's boredom and Alfred's hidden feelings...You know the drill, I don't own anything, boyxboy, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**AN- As a loyal fangirl, I will gladly accept requests for stories and constructive criticism. Thank you :3 **

Sluggish. That's pretty much how I would describe my life. Slow, non eventful and absolutely boring. Maybe that's just because that's who I am. Or not. I don't care.

"Arthur. Mr. Kirkland!" My idiot math teacher called, snapping me from my thoughts.

"You're answer please?" He asked, his already annoyed face twisting into a grimace.

"I don't know, sir." I said softly, trying to hide my blush when the whole class started laughing. The teacher, who even after three months in school I hadn't bothered to learn his name, rolled his eyes and glanced around the room for a willing volunteer. I lowered my eyes to my desktop, staring blankly at the worksheet while doing my best to ignore the heat in my cheeks.

Of course, I rarely bothered to pay attention in any of my classes. To boring to waste my time on. Not that it mattered, I'm passing all of them with grades in the 80's range, even without doing work.

The bell rang, and I muttered softly to myself about how I really needed to start listening in class, though I probably wouldn't even take my own advise on that. I grabbed my books, slipping out of the class room and into the crowded hall with a sigh. Same route every day. Math, English, History, Gym, Lunch, Art and Chemistry. Fun. Sarcasm, of course.

I carefully dodged the people in the halls, not in the mood for being touched by people I don't know, and went to the bathroom to wash off my face, and, metaphorically, the embarrassment. When I got there, it was uncharacteristically empty. And, unfortunately, it only took me a moment to figure out why.

"Look at what we have here, boys. The goth British guy, Kirkland, was it?" Came a very loud, very insulting voice from the beside the farthest stall from the door.

"Goth?" I muttered under my breath. The owner of the voice, the cliched 'jock' and 'most popular guy', was the notorious Alfred Jones. Along with his pack of what I like to call hyenas.

With a wide, idiotic smile, the blonde jock stepped toward me, and, being honest, I flinched a little.

"So, Kirkland-" "My name is Arthur." I said, lifting my chin and carefully keeping my expression blank. Alfred laughed, and the group of hyenas cackled behind him.

"Well then, Arthur." He said, his cheery tone masking the soft sound of a threat.

"I heard that you're gay." This time, I flinched more than a little.

"What of it?" I growled, noting the shaky sound of my voice. I had been tortured enough by my parents and all the students at my old school in London about my sexuality. I most certainly did not need it here.

"What of it?" Alfred repeated, his eyes narrowing, though the smile stayed firmly in place.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed. He walked closer until he stood just in front of me, placing a hand on my chest and shoving me roughly against the bathroom wall.

"Just don't let me catch you hitting on a guy, and we'll have no problems." He whispered, leaning forward and flicking his tongue against my cheek in a mocking gesture.

"Later, Arthur." Alfred laughed, pulling away and leaving the bathroom, followed closely by the pack of hyenas.

I stayed against the wall for a moment, afraid of what would happen if I moved. But, as I became aware of the time ticking by and the way the place Alfred had licked seemed to be burning, I eventually made my way to the sink and splashed my face with water.

"Goth." I growled, glaring at my reflection. Okay, yes, maybe the black eyeliner – which was running down my face now – the spiked choker and exclusively black cloths didn't help, but I still found myself a little insulted.

"Goth." I sighed this time. I used the sleeve of my black hoodie to dab away the dripping eyeliner and carefully reapplied it before examining my face. Same boring, old face. Maybe I could dye my hair pink again. That would change things up. While I was stuck in my thoughts, wondering how I could give myself a different look, the late bell rang.

"Shit." I gasped, grabbing my books and jogging from the bathroom, making it to my English class before the teacher closed the door. After getting settled, the whole class was just a blur of boredom as I watched the clock tick slowly.

After the bell rang to let us out of school, I ran to my locker, and out of the double doors onto the walkway that lead to the road. I'd gotten tired of skating to and from school, the people on the buses pointed and laughed whenever they saw me, so now I just walked, although people still yelled at me out of the windows. I stood for a moment against the doors, waiting for the buses full of the bloody, immature idiots that I hated, to go by. There was a shove on the door and I stepped away quickly, ducking my head and apologizing multiple times as I felt a hand grab the collar of my black shirt roughly.

"I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Shut up, Kirkland." A voice, unmistakably Alfred's, hissed. My eyes widened.

"A-Alfred, please-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine, his tongue tracing my lips. He pulled away for a moment, gripping my jaw in frighteningly gentle hands. "Shut. Up." He said, kissing me again. He spun us so that my back was once again against the doors. He ground his hips against mine, making me moan involuntarily.

"You will tell no one of this." Alfred whispered, trailing hungry kisses down my throat and to m the sweet spot over my collar bone. I let out another moan, tipping back my head. My brain was lagging about two miles behind, so I wasn't exactly sure what was happening until I felt a hand slide up my shirt.

"W-why-"

"I will not repeat myself." Alfred hissed. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist, yanking me off the doors and pulling them open, leading me inside the mostly deserted school. He lead me to the bathroom, one and the same with the one he threatened me in, and practically threw me into a stall.

He walked in himself, pulling the door closed and turning around to let his eyes take in my body. I blushed.

"Take off your shirt." He said. When I did nothing more than stare at him, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the zipper of my hoodie, pulling it down so he could shove it off my arms and to the floor. He then snatched my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor as well.

Alfred let his one of his hands trail down my bare chest, smirking at the way I shuddered. "Like that?" He asked, leaning forward to nip my lower lip playfully, catching one of my snake bites between his teeth as the hand on my chest slipped below my waist band.

I gasped, and he laughed.

**Mm kay, sorry about the short length and how I left you hanging, but if I get good reviews, I'll finish it I swear. Thanks guys!**


	2. Finaly the sex scene

**An- Before I start on the next chapter of the story, I want to say that, no matter who you are or what your sexuality is, you're fucking perfect. So, yeah.**

"Mm, you don't know how long-"

"Alfred, man? You in here? We got practice." A voice called as the bathroom door squeaked open. Alfred made a face, leaning forward to sink his teeth into my lower lip.

"Not. A. Word." He hissed softly.

"Dude?" The voice came again, but this time I recognized a faint German accent. Alfred finally sighed.

"Damn it, I'm busy Gilbert. With a girl..." He said, glaring at me when I opened my mouth to protest.

"Oh, sorry. I'll tell coach you're sick." 'Gilbert' laughed, and both Alfred and I sighed a little in relief when the door closed. "Completely ruined the mood." The blond jock said with an amused smile.

"Yet your hand is still in my pants." I said, my voice wavering a little when his hand shifted. "The mood may be gone, but that doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun." He said, taking his hand out of my jeans and kneeling in front of me.

"W-wait, just because I'm g-gay doesn't mean that I-"

"This has nothing to do with your sexuality, idiot." Alfred said softly, unbuttoning my pants with practiced ease and pulling them and my boxers to my ankles. I gasped a little when the cool air touched my exposed erection. Alfred grinned.

"Nice, Kirkland." He laughed. "You ever had a blow job before? You'll love it." He said, taking my erection in his hand. I had to clench my jaw to keep from moaning at the warmth.

He leaned forward, nipping my bare thigh teasingly before his tongue slipped along the length of my shaft. This time, I couldn't hold my moan back, and unknowingly reached down to tangle my fingers in Alfred's soft blond hair. He gave a strangely breathless laugh. "I have waited to long to do this." He whispered, this time not pausing before he took my erection in his mouth. I yanked his hair roughly, throwing my head back against the wall and letting out a strangled cry at the warm, wettnes of his mouth.

He began moving, bobbing his head forward and backwards and I shook with pleasure, thinking in the back of my mind that this could not have been his first time doing this.

Out of nowhere, Alfred gave a soft groan that sent waves of fiery pleasure through my body. I cried out, reaching up with the hand that wasn't in his hair to grab the top of the stall for support, knowing that if I didn't, my already shaking knees would give out.

My eyes rolled back in my head, and, much to quickly, my body gave in to Alfred's mouth. I climaxed, and cried out for a third time, violent quakes of pleasure rolling through my stomach.

"A-Alfred." I said, my voice breaking when he swallowed around my shaft. He pulled away, looking up at me with glazed over eyes and saliva dripping down his chin. My arm gave out, and, before I could fall, Alfred lurched to his feet, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

I dropped my head in his shoulder. "Bloody...fucking...hell." I whispered, panting.

"I told you you'd love it." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

He pulled away a little, still supporting me. "I have to go, my parents freak if I'm late for dinner." He smiled, lifting my chin gently and giving me a loving kiss.

"You will tell no one about this. See you later, Kirkland." He laughed, leaning down to help me back into my pants before he left the stall without looking back at me. I could do nothing more than stand against the wall, my eyes wide with shock and my breathing heavy, for what had to be a good ten minutes.

"This...What a fucking screwed up day." I muttered, finally able to stand upright on my own.

I made my way home, slowly since I lived about three miles from the school, with my mind reeling. I have to admit though, I don't remember a damn word Alfred said to me, just his mouth. His beautiful mouth. I shuddered. Of course, stuck inside of my thoughts, I didn't see the stop sign and slammed right into it, face first. The car stopped on the intersection honked it's horn and the driver stuck his head out the window, shouting insults mixed with laughter. I stumbled backwards, rubbing my face.

I shook my head and continued until I got to my house, then slammed the door and sunk to my knees.

"Meow-ow-ow." I heard a my cat mew softly, standing in front of me with the end of her tail twitching.

"Bah, you bloody plonker." I sighed, holding my hand out for her. She stepped forward, rubbing her head on the ends of my fingers and then biting me hard enough to draw blood.

I jerked away. "Ow, you-" I growled. She made a shrugging motion, sauntering over to her food bowl by the kitchen counter and looking at me expectantly. If she had them, I would have swore I'd seen her raise her eyebrows.

I sighed. "No, I'll feed you when it's time." I said. She wrinkled her nose and hissed at me. I stood up, walking to the little table by the leather couch and picking up the remote to the stereo, clicking the power button and grinning when my favorite song, Stylo by Gorillaz began blasting at full volume. I tossed my bag onto the floor, hopped onto the couch and put my feet up on the back to hang upside down. "Love, electricity, shockwave central, power on the motherboard yes," I hummed softly along with the pounding music.

"Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow..." I sang, reminding myself to get pink hair dye from the store later.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and turned the music down but not off. I flipped it open.

"What?" I growled.

"Don't get sassy with me, boy." I heard my father hiss. I flinched, clicking the mute button on the remote.

"Sorry, dad."

"You'd better be. Your mum and I have changed our plans, we'll be in London another two months. Use the credit card, and don't get arrested again." He growled, then hung up. I flipped the phone closed with a sigh. "How very loved I feel." I said, just as my cat lept onto the couch, sitting on my chest because I was still hanging upside down.

"You bite me, you bloody plonker." I said, not able to keep the smile off my face as I brought my hand up and ran my fingers over her soft fur. Of course, she bit me.

I grumbled and shoved her off, rolling onto my feet. "I'll feed you when I get back, so don't tear up my carpet again." I said, kicking my book bag across the living room floor.

**An- yes, I know it's a little short, and I'm really sorry! I'm trying, but in between school work and stuff, it's hard. Stay tuned in for the next chapter of Life was boring!**


	3. Lemony, no?

**An- I am very flattered. All of you amazing people that have alerts on my story are SERIOUSLY talented writers. It flatters me that you would like my story enough to do something like that. I just wanted to say thank you, as a first time writer.**

I watched my reflection in the mirror, admiring the now bright pink color of my hair as I carefully scrubbed the dye off my hands in the bathroom sink. It was different. Different was good. Whenever I dyed my hair in the past, and I have a lot since I get bored with it easily, it was usually darker colors like black or dark blue. But I like how pink looked on me.

"Meow-owowow." My cat mewed from the doorway of the bathroom. I groaned. "Shut it, I just fed you, you mongrel." I sighed, glowering at her in the mirror. She sat down, her tail twitching.

_Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree...are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream..._

I smiled when my phone went off, glad I had finally changed the ring tone. I loved 2D's voice in _Melancholy Hill_.

I turned the water off and wiped my hands on my pants, pulling my phone from my pocket and flipping it open.

"'Ello?" I asked, still smiling.

"Hey, Arthur, remember the science project we had to do? You were supposed to come over today." Honda Kiku, a Japanese transfer student who had been my science partner since I moved here, asked. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I, um, started to, but I got a little sidetracked..." I said, shuddering at the memory of Alfred and his mouth...

"Well, I know you work this afternoon, so could you maybe come over tomorrow?"

"Sure."I said, shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts. "Um...Thanks." Honda said softly, pausing to search for the right word.

I shrugged and ended the call, scrolling through my phone to find Melancholy Hill again and play it. I'd have to go to work soon, and I didn't feel like cleaning, so I just walked out of the bathroom, leaning down to touch my cat who hissed at me, and jogging to my room so I could throw darts at the target over my T.V.

_**Alfred's p.o.v.**_

It's terrifying. Having a homophobic father and being gay. And being in love. Actually, that one is probably the scariest. Arthur...He's just so...I don't know. It's hard to think about without remembering he feeling of his lips against mine, which makes me shudder. Maybe I'm being hasty, maybe I'm just really attracted to him. Not that it mattered, if my dad ever found out about that, he'd kick me out of the house and disown me. I have no where else to go.

A loud knock came at my door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Alfred, get your ass in here for dinner." My father growled. I frowned and brought my knees up to my chest. "I'm, uh, not feeling very good, dad. One of the guys hit me pretty hard on the field today, and I don't know if I can keep any food down." I said softly, keeping my voice low and respectful.

There was a pause. "Fine." He growled.

I sighed in relief.

I thought about Gilbert, who, after my father found out he was gay, was 'banished' from our house. He wouldn't hesitate to ship me off to a religious school until I was 'cured'.

I hopped of my bed and walked to the door, flipping the lock and not pausing to flop back on my bed, finally letting my imagination take over.

The thoughts of Arthur, moaning my name and gripping my hair, the taste of him on my tongue, his lips on mine...

I couldn't help but groan, slipping my shirt over my head and letting one hand slip down my own chest.

The back of my mind reminded me that this was pathetic, but the rest of me didn't care. I imagined it was Arthur's hand, slipping just below the waist band of jeans. I imagine him leaning down, pressing his lips against mine and my shaky arms circling his waist to pull him down on top of me.

I let my fingers wrap around my erection, biting my free hand to keep from groaning Arthur's name.

"Damn it, Kirkland." I whispered, stroking once and tipping back my head at the pleasure that made me shake.

"What have you done to me?"

_**Arthur's p.o.v.**_

The next morning, things were boringly normal, except for a few mixed insults and backhanded compliments, which I was used to by now.

Math, English, History, Gym...And on and on. Till the end of the day. As usual, I jogged to my lockers and out the double doors. But this time he was waiting for me.

He grinned at the shocked look on my face.

"Surprised, Kirkland?" He asked, stepping toward me and grabbing the collar of my shirt again.

"I-I-"

"You know, it's cute when you stutter." He purred, kissing me roughly before I could attempt a response. He smiled against my lips and pulled away.

His grip tightened on my shirt and he yanked me along with him, but this time we didn't go inside. He lead me around the back of the school, out of view of the students leaving.

"Wh-why are we-"

"You know why, Kirkland." Alfred laughed, pressing me against the rough brick wall and pinning both my wrists above my head with one hand.

"No talking today, Kirkland. I plan to make you scream." He said, leaning forward to kiss me and shove his tongue between my lips. I groaned, my eye lids fluttering closed as his free hand slipped under my shirt. He paused and pulled away a little to pull it off, making me whimper. He looked at my bare chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You have a nipple ring?" He asked, his voice amused. I blushed.

"Y-yes." I answered breathlessly. "I wasn't wearing it yesterday."

Alfred chuckled, leaning forward again and clamping his teeth down on my snake bite.

"That could be fun." He said, letting go of my snake bite and nipping gently down my neck. He pulled his hand out of my shirt and hooked his fingers in the waist band of my jeans, grinding his palm against me in a way that made me gasp and throw back my head. Alfred grinned against the sensitive place just above my collar bone.

"You're very responsive." He whispered. "What if I did this-" He said, bringing his hand between my legs and rubbing over my pants.

I cried out, wishing I could bite my hand to keep my quiet moans at bay as he mercilessly rubbed back and forth.

"B-bloody h-hell, Alfred!" I whispered, not able to keep from moving my hips in time with his hand.

He laughed, biting his lower lip and watching my eyes intently, as if he needed to see my reaction.

"Enjoying this?" He asked, taking his hand from between my legs and grabbing my face, pulling me forward for another deep, sensual kiss.

I moaned as an answer, knowing that I wouldn't be able to speak.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin?" Alfred asked when he pulled away. I nodded quickly.

"Good. More fun." He said, letting go of my wrists suddenly and unbuttoning my pants. They fell to the ground around my ankles and he pulled my boxers down with them. I felt a sense of deja vu, which went away as soon as Alfred grabbed my hips and spun me around, pressing my front against the wall. I gasped, putting my hands on the wall. "Wh-what are you-"

"Don't speak." Alfred whispered, licking the back of my neck. I heard a rustling and glanced over my shoulder to see him tossing his shirt to the side, unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers. I blushed. Alfred caught me looking and laughed.

"Like what you see?" He purred. I gasped when I felt him grab my hips.

"This might hurt a little at first." He whispered, kissing my ear lobe.

"I should prepare you...But this way will be more fun." He said, bending his head down to kiss the back of my neck.

"Don't scream yet." Before I could respond, he was inside of me and I was shouting in pain. Alfred growled and smacked one of his hands over my mouth. "I said not yet." He snarled, but I could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against my back.

It took a second to adjust to the feeling, but, when he started moving, I found that the pain was quickly becoming pleasure. Alfred let his hand fall from my lips and slip down to my manhood. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking my in time with his thrust. My moans became louder and loader, mixing with the way Alfred whispered in my ear, encouraging me as I moved my hips with his hand.

"A-Alfred, bloody h-hell, don't stop." I gasped, letting my head fall back against his shoulder as my moans turned into pleas to move faster.

"I-I won't." He whispered, sinking his teeth into my ear to attempt to hold back his own groans of pleasure.

He thrust his hips against mine, and, as if he'd set something off in me, white hot sparks blinded my eyes and a wave of pleasure like I'd never experienced in my life burst through my body.

Like Alfred said he would make me, I threw back my head and screamed, my fingernails scraping the brick wall until they were bloody.

"A-Alfred!" I cried, and he continued to stroke me as I climaxed.

Not a moment later, he came inside of me, moaning my name and clamping his teeth on my ear as his body shook against mine.

"God, Arthur." He whispered breathlessly, kissing my ear where his teeth had drawn blood.

_**Alfred's p.o.v**_

After I cleaned myself up a bit with my shirt and helped Arthur do the same, along with putting his close back on since he was almost ready to drop from exhaustion, I let him lean on me as I lead him to my car, not honestly about to let him walk home like this. He gave me directions to his house, but, before we even got into his neighborhood, he was asleep in the passenger seat.

So I parked my car in his driveway and carried him inside, thankfully the door was unlocked, laying him on the big black leather couch in the living room.

But I didn't want to leave. I looked down at his sleeping body and lay down on the couch beside him, wrapping my arms around his beautiful self and fell asleep by his side.

When I woke up about an hour later, Arthur was still very much asleep, but there was a purring heap of fur on my face.

I swatted at it, and it dug it's razor claws into my cheek.

"Ow, ow!" I cried out, falling onto the floor as I tried to pull the cat's claws out from under my skin.

"What the bloody hell-Oh dear god you bloody mongrel, get your arse off his face!" Arthur growled, grabbing the cat and carefully unhooking it's claws from my face.

"Ow." I said. Arthur held the cat in his arms, gently stroking it's thick fur.

"I'm, uh, sorry about her, love-Wait, why are we in my house?" He said with a frown. I smiled and hopped to my feet.

"I, um, have to go, but I'll see you later!" I said, hopping off the floor. I leaned down and gave Arthur a deep kiss, nipping his lower lip playfully.

"Nice hair, by the way." I whispered against his lips before pulling away and jogging out the door.

**An- Lemony, no? :3 Anywho, I was thinking about doing one last chapter, although it will be mostly fluff. Tell me if you want another! Thank you all! **


End file.
